Kings Island Vacation
by MollyHollyJeffHardy
Summary: Five WWF Superstars go to Kings Island and meet some old friends on the way


*This story starts when Molly and Jeff are going to Kings Island and get stuck taking Jericho, Edge, and Christian. This story will have many giest apperances!*  
Molly-*Who is in the passenger seat while Jeff is driving* Jeff!!! Why are we at "Leggs Leggs Leggs"? We are supposed to be at Kings Island not some Strip Club!  
Jeff- But....Jericho made me do it!  
*Molly looks back at Jericho and he is asleep and sucking on Christians thumb*  
Molly-*Makes a gross face* Arent they married?  
Jeff- I dunno let me ask! Jericho Christian! Are you two married?  
*We hear a muffled yea*  
Jeff- Yep! Kinda gross aint it!   
Molly- Jeff you retard! Not to each other!  
Jeff- Oh well I dunno dont ask me questions! Im not good with them!*Begins driving to Kings Island*  
*They get about halfway out of the parking lot when they realize Edge wasnt in the Explorer!*  
Molly- Jeff! I will go in and get Edge cuz if you do it we will never get to Kings Island!  
*Jeff sits back pissed off! He wanted to go in and see some LEGGS LEGGS LEGGS!*  
*Molly gets out and goes in and has to practically wrestle and drag Edge out. Which he dont complain about!*  
Edge-*when he gets in car whispers to Jeff* I think your woman likes me!  
Jeff- Yea right in your wet soggy dreams!  
Edge-*gives Jeff one of his toothy smiles* I know!*Then he goes and interrupts Jericho and Christians nap*  
Christian*very groggy and yawns in between every word* Why..is....my..thumb...wet????  
*Everyone looks at Jericho who flips them off and goes on to tell them about his early childhood days*  
*******5 hrs after Jerichos child hood days and stories********They have been sitting in the Kings Island parking lot the whole time!********Jeff did take a while cuz he had to look for the Scooby Doo parking part but finally he found it*******Then they had a struggle getting out cuz Jericho glued his own ass to the seat when he ment to glue Jeff so him, Christian and Edge could spend time with Molly*******  
Molly- Wow! We got here a minute before they open the gates! Kool! So..a quick question! Has anyone ever been here before?  
*Before anyone can answer they hear a bunch of girls screaming*  
Molly- Nevermind dont answer that I wont be able to hear it anyways!  
*About a dozen girls came running in all directions to the 4 blonde dudes.*  
Jeff- Molly help us!  
Jericho- Please!*in a voice like that Amanda Bynes chick off of All That* Im only a little girl!  
Molly- Yes I know you are Jericho! Now come one you guys sign their stuff or talk to them or take pictures then lets go!  
*10 minutes later the boys look like they went through hell*  
Molly- You guys look like you went through hell!  
Christian- Well what do you expect? They are teenage girls!  
*Jeff starts to sing the theme song to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles*  
Jericho*starts singing with him* Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! TURTLES TO THE HALF SHELL TURTLE POWER!  
*They get to the gates and give the tickets and all the other stuff and then enter the place*  
Edge- I have been very quite for a long time! I deserve a treat!*Molly enterlocks her arms with his and Jeffs and walks so Christian and Jericho follow* I got a treat!  
Jericho- Molly I take it you have been here before?  
*From out of nowhere David from KoRn appears*  
David*yells*MMMMMMOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
Molly- Oh no! David what are you doing here?  
David-*pulls out a Molly-detector*Well Head bought me one of these for my FAKE BIRTHDAY!  
*Head appears*  
Head- Sorry Molls but it was either that or my BEER!  
*Jon appears*  
Jon- Arent you going to tell her what I got you David?  
David- Yea yea yea! Jon got me some Molly UNDERPANTS! Wanna see?  
Jeff- They have Molly UNDERPANTS? Since when?  
Jon-*Whispers to Jeff* Well see I raided Mollys dresser drawers one day and gave them to David. He wears them all the time even though he walks weird and is always pickin his ass cuz of major WEDGIES!  
Jeff- OOOOOooooHHHHHhhhhOOOOOOOOooooooHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!!!  
*Fieldy appears*  
Fieldy- David! I am ashamed that you didnt tell her what I got you!  
David- Sorry! Well he got me a Molly bra! Want to see it? Its kinda big but I think I fill it out pretty good!  
Jeff- Since when do they have Molly bras?  
Fieldy-*whispers to Jeff* I did the same as Jon but got one of her bras! You should of seen his face when he got it! It was a KODAK moment but of course we didnt have a camera! MY LITTLE BABY IS GROWING UP! Soon he will be getting his period and dating!*Starts to sniffle*  
*Munky appears*  
Munky- Why didnt you tell her what I got you?  
Molly- LET ME GUESS? THE CLOTHES OFF MY BACK?  
David-*whispers to himself* I wish!  
Munky- No No No! I got him something better!  
*Munky gets slapped by Molly*  
David- He got me A DEAD HAMSTER!  
Molly-*sarcastically* How sweet! Really!  
*KoRn then walks off with two girls to go ride rides*  
Jeff- I want to go ride that ride!*points to the Carousel*  
Jericho- Well put a rose on your nose!  
*Jay Gordon appears*  
Jay- Jericho-rick Jericho darling is that you?  
Jericho- NoNONONONONONonoooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo  
Jay- Oh ok! Well taa-taa*We see Jay run up to KoRn and all of them groan, puke, and look miserable*  
Jeff- Thank GOD he didnt bring Ryan!  
*All of a sudden Jeff feels arm around his neck*  
Jeff- Dont tell me! Its Ryan!  
Ryan- Yes it is sweetie pie!  
Jeff- AAAAAAHHHHHH*Runs around in circles getting stares from people! He is dragging Ryan with him though* GET AWAY GET AWAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET GET GET SHOO SHOO SHOO!  
Ryan- Shoes? WHERE? WHERE ARE MY SHOES?*Everyone looks down to see Ryan has no shoes on but holey pink socks*  
Molly- Nice socks Ryan!  
*Ryan looks at Molly and smiles and mouths "Thank You" then disappears*  
Jericho- Molly...where did he go?  
Molly- He went home now lets go!  
  
  



End file.
